


I'm Hating That You're Still In Your Clothes

by SaltyBalls



Series: pantone: blue indigo [2]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Almost ;), Awkward Sexual Situations, Blue Balls, Boners, Cunnilingus, F/M, Golden Succ, Medical Procedures, Mutual Pining, Rashes, Skirts, Suggestive Themes, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyBalls/pseuds/SaltyBalls
Summary: An itch inside your thigh wasn't much as of a big deal for you. But it was for Kaito. He's willing to help you relieve the pain, even if it was underneath your tantalizing skirt.
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Reader
Series: pantone: blue indigo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926103
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	I'm Hating That You're Still In Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> you know the "Golden Succ" from JJBA part 5. yeah, this is that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The smooth jazz from the turntable filled the silence of the Yagami Detective Agency, while its two employees dozed off on the sofas. 

Kaito’s ears picked up on your body, turning on the sofa, paying no mind to it as he attempted to fight off his drowsiness. 

Another batch of your pained groans reached his ears, and he couldn't ignore it anymore. His eyes opened just in time to see you shoving a hand between your legs.

Quickly averting his gaze, the man feigned ignorance, even if his mind decided to keep on replying to the scene. He pushed the thought away, not wanting to indulge. His body shifted to his side where he couldn't see you. 

As he drifted off with the right amount of drowsiness to reach the perfect state for a nap, he absentmindedly thought of you.

You’ve been acting weird as of late, and it was beginning to worry him.

Rather than joining Yagami and him for investigations, you stated that you would want to stay in the agency and do the paperwork for cases instead. There were times where you weren't even inside the office, the only traces of you were the stacked documents on the desk. 

He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss being out on cases with you. But of course, he wouldn’t exactly say that out loud.

Ecstatic couldn’t manage to do his feelings justice when he opened the office door and saw you earlier. Though the first thing he noticed was the new indigo miniskirt you had on. It complimented your already captivating aesthetic, even more, he noted.

Shaking his head, Kaito continued to rest.

A few moments later, he heard your heels clanking on the wooden floor, prompting the man to look your way. He was taken aback at the shameless display of your legs, which had a few feet away from each other. Kaito felt his throat bob, knowing he should turn away when a lady had her legs open. But this was you he was talking about.

God, that skirt of yours didn’t have much to hide.

Coughing into his hand, Kaito forced his shaky voice to be still.

“Close your legs if you don’t want something in between them.”

Opting to make light of the situation, he gave you a jittery, yet teasing smile, his hands miming a closing gesture before giving you a thumbs up.

The sound of your thighs clapping had your cheeks warm in embarrassment as he changed positions in his armchair.

“I can’t,” you whined, explaining that there was an itch inside. You slipped a hand in between, trying to look as decent as possible in front of Kaito. 

He tilted his head to one side, trying to hide his surprise while at the same time pulling his eyes away from where your hand was for the second time.

The placement was just tempting.

“You should get it checked up,” he suggested.

You weighed the option in your head. “It's probably a seasonal rash that’ll just pass when the season changes.”

“Waiting on it to turn into something bad ain’t sounding pretty.”

“It’s fine! I can pour some alcohol on it!”

Kaito laughed aloud, moving to face you finally.

“Did the same thing, and still ended up getting a referral,” he responded, thinking of a time he considered it as helpful.

You looked away bashfully, hands coming to play with the hem of your indigo skirt to distract yourself. The fabric rose with your movement, revealing a peek of your soft skin. Kaito's eyes immediately zeroed on the exposed area like a hawk to its prey, reprimanding himself after noticing his perverted tendencies.

You both stared at each other as the turntable finished the vinyl. Kaito brought himself to his feet, turning the device off.

Seeing that you made no move to do something about it after that, the ex-yakuza turned his attention to you, walking in your direction with long strides.

“What are you doing?” You questioned, his figure now towering over you. “Playing doctor and patient since you won't,” he answered back, proceeding to make you sit up.

You shook your head no and started to scoot away from his grabby hands, ultimately screaming when he began to pick you up.

“PUT ME DOWN!” You screeched at the top of your lungs, fixing your bunched-up skirt as you wriggled in his hold to let you go.

Kaito grunted and pushed you closer to him, attempting to stop your squirming. Your head was pressed against his muscular chest. Heat spread to your cheeks as you peeked at the sliver of skin peeking through his flashy button down.

Kaito took your silence as a sign of submission, walking to the desk at the back of the room.

“You just had to play hard-to-get, huh?” He whispered in your ear, causing you to cover your face in shame. A tiny gasp left your throat, still feeling the heat of his breath.

His heart pounded against his chest at the sound as a fire kindled in his lower stomach. Did you have any idea what you were doing to him?!

“Think about the work we gotta do without you.” The ex-yakuza voice suddenly grew soft, holding you closer to him.

“It ain’t the Yagami Detective Agency without our cute secretary,” he muttered. That wasn’t intentional, but if he had to guilt-trip you to let him help, then he shall. He chewed on his lip. You sure turned him into a mushy mess and an insatiable fuck-machine at the same time.

You were a ruthless woman and you didn't have a single clue.

He laid you down on the mahogany desk, your face still covered by your hands as you heard Kaito shuffling around.

“So...are ya going to be a good girl and lemme check on that rash of yours?” You shuffled back instinctively when you felt his face near yours. Kaito smiled when you gave him a meek nod, sitting down on the armchair he moved so he can be face-to-crotch with your rash.

The man took your shoes off, appreciating the sight of your feet and ankles. He held back the urge to press a light kiss on them, opting to slip back into his role as a doctor for today

Kaito’s thumbs rubbed circles on your knees as if to coax you to open your legs. To his surprise, you unfold them slowly without a word of complaint. It turned your medical procedure into an impromptu striptease without the stripping.

Or so Kaito hoped.

He coughed, flustered at the idea of you trusting him with the procedure. He did not have any perverted intentions, at least on the surface level.

His gaze shifted from your knees to your center. It took him a while to realize what he was staring at.

Oh... You weren't wearing any shorts underneath.

The stark indigo of your panties was displayed just for him. Heaving a deep breath, Kaito prayed for his heart to be pure, seeing as his motives were before this.

The ex-yakuza felt his resolve being tested. He fought against mobs and opposing families like it was a walk in the park.

But being faced with this predicament?

His Adam's apple bobbed. He might as well deem himself as a weak lackey fighting against the Tojo Clan. 

However, something was fascinating about the way this was all positioned Your quivering hands covering your face. Your legs spread wide in front of him, the way Kaito was inching to get closer to them.

Get your mind out of the gutter, the man scolded himself, punching his thigh to still himself from the countless questionable scenarios drifting through his head.

A familiar musky scent reached his nose, and it took every bone and muscle in his body to still himself to keep his real goal clear.

“Are you alright?” Your meek voice asked, the man heaving a deep breath to subdue the raging heat inside him. “I’m doing fine,” he growled out. He ripped his attention away from his gawking at your lewd positioning, and faced the problem.

There was a growing pink patch of skin on both of your luscious thighs, almost near your panty line.

And I’m staring again, Kaito chewed on his cheek, pulling his gaze away from the thin fabric of your indigo underwear.

“Do you mind if I touch it?” He inquired. A silent shiver wracked through your body that didn’t go unnoticed. It had the man licking his suddenly dry lips.

You nodded, face still covered by your hands. You were probably sweating under them. He should hurry up.

One of his thumbs caressed the pink patch, his touch feather-like as possible, it probably hurt when skin touches it. A gasp tore your throat, leg jerking in response to his touch.

 _Nonono_ , Kaito chanted in his head. His stiff member against his pants was beginning to distract him, wanting to act on the suppressed urges he had held in for quite a while.

But this was you. He'd slice a finger off himself if he were to harm you in any way. You were better off doing this with someone else.

A self-deprecating laugh left his lips. Would you even look his way?

He pressed with a bit more force, gauging your reaction and not to bask in your breathless gasps. “Does it hurt when I press on it?” His fingers squeezed the flesh again

One of your hands slipped down to reveal how red your face was under it, sweat sliding down your face. “No… It's just really itchy.” He heard your voice more clearly.

“Right,” he uttered, shoulders slacking. Coughing into this palm, Kaito reached for a red foil packet from one of the drawers he opened.

“I’d say thigh chafing’s your problem,” he explained. 

“Like that feeling when you're wearing tight shoes that cause blisters, but with your thighs.” He eyed the pink patch also present on your other thigh, his finger coming to check on it.

He held your limp leg in his grasp, allowing the weight to get familiar before realizing what he was doing and positioned it back.

You nodded at his explanation before sighing at the realization. “I’ve been getting fat…Maybe that’s why,” you mumbled mournfully.

He pinched your calf, “It’s okay getting a little bit thicker…I kinda prefer that…” While your face warmed at his comment, the man internally slapped himself for being such a creep.

Something ripping caught your attention. You glanced at the man before gasping at the cold and slick sensation on your itchy inner thigh. Was that his tongue?!

“We don’t have baby powder so we have to compromise.”

Kaito emerged from your thighs, his hand slick with something. “If it’s okay with you. I used a bit of…” There was a pause in his explanation, a forced cough following soon after.

“A bit of lubethatYagamiboughtasajoke to help with the friction.” Kaito prayed to the first deity he thought of that you didn’t pick that up or else he had to go into hiding, never to face you again.

Pulling out the lube, in other instances, would mean his fantasy came true. But he had to settle with this scenario, you already provided enough fantasies to last him a good month or two.

He gawked as you pulled your legs together, the wetness from both of your thighs pressed and ground against each other-- probably testing if there was still itching-- has him thinking that it would last him his whole life. Kaito was for sure that he was rock-hard solid and wetting his pants by now.

He pulled his gaze away to stare at the stain on the floor, clenching his fist in resistance, scared of what he might do if he kept staring.

The carnal need to ravish you was slowly consuming him. The seemingly arousing display of your slick inner thighs, the sight of your underwear with a dark patch right dead center, he was taken with you.

“Yeah. The itch is gone and--!” You yelped when Kaito’s hands ripped your legs apart, hard. He groped your thighs, not in the way he did so earlier.

This seemed more carnal and hedonistic.

Seeing the string of lube still connecting both your thighs had him seeing red, diving straight to your slick thighs. Kaito licked and nipped at the non-chafed area.

He heard you whining his name, sending him into a panicking frenzy. Of course, you didn’t want this.

Your hand brushed through his hair, prompting him to pull away. There were mutters of an apology ready to fall off his lips at his reckless actions.

He was stunned when your hand guided him forward more so than earlier. His nose brushing against your indigo panties. He noticed that the musky smell from earlier grew when he forcefully inhaled at your eagerness. And it enticed the man to nuzzle even closer.

The hand on his head curled and pulled on his hair, your hips gyrating against his face. “Yes…!” Your moans spurred the man and he complied. His fingers tucked into your thin dark blue undergarment, shoving it down, ready to finally fuc--!

“I’m back.”

The door to the office swung open and the first thing Yagami saw was Kaito’s face in between your thighs.

All of you looked at each other before you yelled at the shaggy-haired man to go away as you attempted to make yourself look proper. You jumped off the desk, legs still shaking. Kaito held you until you could properly stand up straight.

“I still have paperwork to get from the client, so I must be going!” You slipped into your shoes as fast as possible, not bothering to look graceful.

“THANKYOUFORYOURHELPKAITO! NOW IF YOU WOULD EXCUSE ME!” You unceremoniously slammed the door shut and ran outside the building.

White noise filled the room as the two men stared at each other.

“I take it that you were busy with something?” Yagami presumed, crossing his arms as he leaned back to survey the crime scene. “'Was just helping,” Kaito shrugged, face and ears weirdly red as he avoided eye contact.

The ex-lawyer came closer, picking up the opened lube packet, pushing it to the man’s face. “And this is help apparently?”

“Yes, she was havin--”

“And that's a sign of providing that help ?”

Kaito followed the man’s finger, staring at the evident shape on his pants before glaring at the amused man in front of him.

“Don’t bring this up ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally said to myself, "How can I self indulge using the Golden Succ as a basis". And here we are. *slams hands on the table* Where are my Judgment/Judge-Eyes fuckers at?! We gotta get lewding! My sacrifice is Kaito here! Dummy thicc looking-ass...  
> Anyways, I missed Judgment 'cuz of my Yakuza 7 hype, and pulled out this old draft of mine to fix. I loved the idea so much that I keep coming back to it. I also love Kaito hrngggg!!  
> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope my honry endeavors entertain you~!!


End file.
